Facing A Mystery
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Zoey and friends are constantly risking their lives to save their town and the world. However, there is something strange going on in their town with a mystery villain. Will the girls be able to figure out who this villain could possibly be? However, these Mew Mew's are also going through normal teenage issues while trying to solve the mystery as well.


**A/N: I do not own Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew it belongs to the rightful owners.**

Chapter 1 Headed For Trouble

Zoey absentmindedly stared out the window in her all pink bedroom. Her shoulder length red hair hung loose, she was wearing her gray school uniform, with her white socks and brown shoes on. Zoey's dark brown eyes looked lost and in her own sadness. Mini Mew floated towards her flapping his red, small wings at her excitedly.

"Zoey stop daydreaming or you are going to be late for school," Mini Mew said to Zoey.

"Mini Mew, I have to go now! Stay out of my parent's sight until I come back." Zoey said to Mini Mew as she brushed and combed her hair, and tied her red ribbons into two ponytails.

Zoey grabbed her brown satchel from her bed, ran down the stairs, and quickly said goodbye to her parents. Now she was out on the sidewalk waiting for Elliot to come around the corner. As she stood there hoping he would come, Zoey hears a voice right behind her.

"I'm over here," The voice said to Zoey as her eyes widened with fear.

She turned around swiftly and looked up at the tall figure. He has tan skin, aqua eyes, blonde hair, and he is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with white pants and black shoes. He has a red collar around his neck, too. As Elliot's lips twitched into a smile, Zoey looked up at him in anger.

"Elliot I can't believe you scared me! You are such a jerk when you want to be." Zoey said to Elliot as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You are too easy to scare, Zoey. So cheer up already." Elliot sarcastically said to Zoey as he stepped up closer to her.

Elliot and Zoey looked into each other's eyes and their little argument dissolved. Their faces were an inch apart from each other and Elliot leaned over towards Zoey's lips. She realized what he was going to do to her. Zoey's palm of her hands began to sweat and she began to blush. Then Elliot starts laughing in her face and Zoey darted her eyes back and forth at him.

"Why are you laughing in my face?" Zoey asked Elliot angrily as his head hung back laughing.

"I think you better see for yourself," Elliot said to Zoey as she dug through her satchel looking for her purse.

Zoey found her hot pink purse in the middle of her textbooks. She unzipped it and went through her lip-gloss, eye shadow, and other things until she found her silver compact mirror. Zoey pressed the button to open it up and in her reflection; she could see the two black fuzzy cat ears on her head. Obviously, she knew that when her cats pop out that means her black tail will pop out as well.

"The cat got your tongue and you can't say anything." Elliot said to Zoey teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Elliot! Let me calm myself down and then we can walk to school together." Zoey said to Elliot as she closed her eyes and imagined herself going back to normal.

"You can open your eyes now," Elliot said to Zoey in a calm tone.

"I'm just glad that we were not walking together when that happened." Zoey said to Elliot as she relaxed as they began to walk together down the sidewalk side-by-side.

"It would have been hilarious if everybody saw you that way. I should have let you humiliate yourself, so I could see the look on your face." Elliot said to Zoey.

"Elliot that was mean of you to say that," Zoey said to Elliot coolly.

"Zoey, I was only kidding. I would not let you blow the superhero secret." Elliot said to Zoey as his eyes shoned at her apologetically.

Zoey's eyes looked back at his and she could see the sweeter side of Elliot that she liked about him. Elliot smiled at Zoey as she did the same. Both of them looked away out of awkwardness and looked away from each other.

Meanwhile, Dren is looking at Zoey and Elliot from a top of a skyscraper.

"First, my sweetheart was with boring old Romeo! Now she's will tall, tan, and brooding boy." Dren said to himself enviously.

Dren is wearing a black shirt with puffy sleeves, a high collar with red stitching, and wearing a brown V-neck is stitched on his shirt. He has dark green hair; his eyes are golden with orange hues that have small slits. His skin complexion is pale; he has two small fangs, and has pointed rounded elf-like ears.

 _'I wonder if anything is going on between Zoey and brooding boy,' Dren_ thought to himself bitterly as he glared at Elliot.

"Elliot we have to hurry up walking to school because, if we don't the gate will be closed by the time we get there." Zoey said to Elliot as she sprinted into a run.

Dren watched as Elliot started running behind Zoey trying to catch up with her. He rolled his eyes at the little scene, Dren pretended to gag at the cutesy moment. Dren thought about starting some drama to perk up his mind. He gracefully leaped off the skyscraper and started floating in midair as he followed Zoey and Elliot. Dren's lips formed into a toothy smile and his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Kitty Cat what's the rush? How about we play a game?" Dren asked Zoey as he silently waited for her response.

Zoey looked up and saw Dren levitating above her head. Elliot looked up too, but he kept his cool.

"Why are you bugging, Zoey?" Elliot asked Dren in a stern tone.

"Stay out of this, pretty boy. Zoey does not need you to defend her." Dren said to Elliot as he levitated down to the ground.

"Dren get away from me. Let's run away from him." Zoey said to Dren and then she grasped Elliot's hand and they ran off together.

Elliot's eyes widened and he had a surprised expression on his face. Within a few seconds, his expression relaxed as he let Zoey drag him away.

 _'I can't believe that I'm letting Zoey hold my hand as we are running away from Dren. It does feel nice to feel her hand in mine, but I act like a sarcastic jerk I don't know why she wants to walk with me to school.'_ Elliot thought to himself as he looked at Zoey's face.

"Elliot we made it," Zoey said to Elliot who looked lost into his own thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked Zoey in a daze.

"Were you daydreaming when we arrived to school?" Zoey asked Elliot when she looked him in the eye.

Daikan High School is where Zoey and Elliot attend together. Elliot and Zoey made it through the gate a little earlier than they expected. They looked around to the courtyard watching as the other students socialized with one another. Zoey was looking for her friends to come walking across the courtyard. Then she snapped out of her concentration.

"Zoey what do you think you are doing with Elliot?" A voice asked Zoey in a jealous tone.

Her head whipped around towards the voice swiftly. She was face-to-face with a girl who has shoulder length curly blonde hair, light skin, and red eyes. The girl is wearing a gray school uniform with a red bow that is above her chest, and she is the same height as Zoey.

"Meghan you scared me," Zoey said to Meghan astonished.

"What's going on between you and Elliot?" Meghan asked Zoey as she glanced at Elliot.

"We were just talking until you showed up." Zoey said to Meghan defensively.

"Elliot is so hot and gorgeous! It is kind of pathetic that he does not want to date any girls here," Meghan said to Zoey dreamily as she stared at Elliot with his head turned.

Automatically, Zoey knew that Meghan was still crushing on Elliot. She even knew that her best friend would ask her, if Elliot walked with her to school or not. Zoey's thoughts were broken when a laughing sound echoed through the courtyard, all of the students had stopped talking, then a figure shaped to be a teenage boy levitating slowly down to the school's courtyard.


End file.
